hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach''' (casually Peach, formerly Princess Toadstool outside of Japan prior to Super Mario 64) is a main character in the Mario franchise, and the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. She is the love interest of Mario.' Peach has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's feminine nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn, yet cute, appearance.4 Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the ''Mario game series for over three decades. Peach is occasionally a supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spin-off installments and sports games. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Personality Princess Peach is classy, kind, clever, sociable and adventurous. She has a warm heart and often acts unselfishly, putting her friends, loved ones and citizens ahead of herself, and apologizes excessively for getting into trouble and requiring Mario to rescue her. She even shows concern and compassion towards her enemies, such as saving Mimi in Super Paper Mario, despite the girl's constant antagonism of the princess. She often acts as a peacemaker, such as in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's story mode, where she offers tea to Fox and Sheik in order to calm them down, and later converts Mr. Game & Watch to their cause. While gentle by nature, Peach is also strong-willed and can hold her own in sports competitions and battle, provided she is not already being held captive. But while Peach is often considered the archetypal damsel in distress when it comes to video games, she is often showed to be actively working against her captors, such as sneaking around searching for power-ups and/or information to send to Mario in games such as Super Mario Galaxy and the Paper Mario series. While she occasionally seems naive, she is generally level-headed and expresses more common sense than those around her, such as noticing a doppleganger in the Isle Delfino vacation guide video's background in Super Mario Sunshine, insisting that an emergency meeting continues even after it is briefly interrupted by Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and talking a stubborn Bowser into joining her and Mario in Super Paper Mario. In the Super Mario World cartoon, she is a motherly figure to the young Yoshi and Oogtar, and in the cartoons overall, she is practical and generous to a fault, such as trying to convince the Mario Bros. to return home despite the fact that she is still under the threat of Koopa. She also has a feisty side, which shines through particularly well in her comic appearances. Besides sports, Peach is also into ballroom dancing, video games and gardening, and seems to enjoy exploring and trying new things. Peach is a young, fair-skinned woman with an average build. She is taller than most human characters, exceeded only by Rosalina and Waluigi. She has a soft, oval face with large blue eyes framed by multiple lashes and thin, dark blonde eyebrows. She has long, flowing, golden-blonde hair with both V-shaped and fringed bangs, and a single two thin locks framing her face. She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her overall physical appearance suggest that she is in her early 20's and is much younger than Luigi, but seems to be a bit older than Princess Daisy. Peach usually wears a floor-length pink gown with puffy sleeves, a high collar, deep pink panniers at the waist and a ruffle of the same color at the hem. From Super Mario Bros. to Mario Kart: Super Circuit and then once again in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, she originally wore a deep pink band around her waist before switching to the panniers starting with Mario Party 4. The dress has a sapphire brooch, set in gold on Peach's chest, and she wears round earrings of the same color. Her crown is golden with four jewels: two rubies and two sapphires. She wears white evening gloves beyond elbow-length, deep pink high heels, and in some games, has a white petticoat under her gown. Her dress is far more elaborately designed in recent Super Smash Bros. titles, but is otherwise the same. 2D Peach.png N64_Peach_Vinfreild (1).png Peach without ponytail.PNG Baseball Peach.png 1080px-Rabbid_n_Peach_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png Peach casuals outfits.png 392px-PeachwithParasol.png Peach_&_Bowser.png Peach bike normal hair.png Peach xmas.png Peach, Daisy and Carmen.png Peach and Daisy sports new ultra design.png Peachy.png SuperMarioParty_Peach.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Nice characters Category:Human Category:Adults